warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 2
Chapter summary :Nutkit complains about being bored and suggests playing in the warriors' den. Yellowkit does not like the idea, and mews that the warriors would rip off their pelts. Yellowkit thinks about how it was three sunrises after Nutkit, Yellowkit, and Rowankit's quarrel with Raggedkit and Scorchkit, the older kits, and how she still felt uneasy around them in camp. Nutkit calls her a scaredy-mouse and challenges her to peek under the bush. Yellowkit thinks that it is too late to back down, and prepares to duck under the bush. Rowankit advises her sister to not do it, as their mother, Brightflower, is watching; Brightflower and Brackenfoot, the three kits' parents, are sharing a vole by the fresh-kill pile. Yellowkit sees that their mother is turning her head to look at them every few bites. :Yellowkit feels love and affection towards her mother, and thinks how glad she is that she looks like a tiny copy of her mother. She wants to be like her mother and father; she wants to be a warrior and a queen later in life, and raise ShadowClan warriors. Yellowkit is suddenly struck with inspiration and declares that she has a game; Yellowkit is the mother of Nutkit and Rowankit, and she is teaching them how to catch frogs. Her siblings scramble towards her to sit down in front of her. Yellowkit starts to hiss and scolds her "kits" for being untidy. :Nutkit feels the game is dumb, Rowankit, however, is amused by the game. Yellowkit, after decreeing her littermates' pelts are clean enough, starts the lesson on catching frogs. Rowankit suddenly begins to bounce and begs if she can be the frog. Yellowkit says she cannot, just as Brightflower comes over, and praises her daughter, saying she would be a great queen one day. Yellowkit adds that she will also be a great warrior. Brightflower purrs, just as Cedarstar, the Clan leader, calls a Clan meeting from the Clanrock. Yellowkit asks Brightflower what is going on, but she tells her to just wait and see, and to come sit beside her and Brackenfoot. :Brightflower leads her kits outside of the nursery to sit beside Brackenfoot. Yellowkit sees Sagewhisker, the medicine cat, leave her den. Most of the Clan appears from their dens and find a spot in the clearing. Raggedkit and Scorchkit parade out of the nursery with their mother, Featherstorm, all of them looking proud. Yellowkit finally realizes they are being made apprentices. Nutkit whispers to Yellowkit that he wished it was their turn, and that they had to wait forever. Yellowkit nods and says it was still four whole moons away. :When Cedarstar begins the ceremony Yellowkit feels as if she has a thorn in her paw and wriggles around to get comfortable. Cedarstar breaks off the ceremony and looks at her, while Brightflower tells Yellowkit to stop squirming. Yellowkit wails that she has a thorn in her paw and Brightflower inspects it. She tells Yellowkit that there is nothing there, and when Yellowkit realizes all of her Clanmates are staring at her she wishes she could disappear. :Cedarstar begins the ceremony again and when he says it was time for the two kits to begin training Yellowkit overhears a comment from Toadskip that they should not be training half kittypets. Yellowkit's fur begins to bristle, but she realizes Scorchkit and Raggedkit had not heard them and continues to watch. Raggedkit, now Raggedpaw, is given Brackenfoot as a mentor. Yellowkit fells a pang of jealousy when she realizes her father would be spending more time with Raggedpaw than Yellowkit and her littermates. Scorchkit, who becomes Scorchpaw, receives Crowtail as a mentor. The Clan yowls their names and press forward to congratulate them. Yellowkit and her littermates hang back, and Nutkit mutters that Raggedkit and Scorchkit were not that great. :With the meeting over Yellowkit flops onto her side and inspects her paw. As much as she looks she cannot find any trace of a thorn, even though her paw was still throbbing. When she sits up she notices the new apprentices and their mentors heading out of camp. Yellowkit wishes she could go with them but could barely put her hind paw to the ground and thinks that she probably should go see Sagewhisker. On her way there she notices a patrol returning. Lizardstripe, at the back of the patrol, is limping and Mudclaw tells her she should go see Sagewhisker about the thorn. She goes into the medicine den and Yellowkit patiently waits outside. When Lizardstripe emerges she is walking almost normal. Sagewhisker tells her to come again tomorrow to make sure the cut had not gotten infected. Yellowkit goes up to Sagewhisker, but realizes the pain in her paw has vanished. :Rowankit's voice interrupts Yellowkit's thoughts. Nutkit squeals at her to come and play with them, as they had found a fox and her cubs to drive out of camp. At first Yellowkit thinks there is an actual fox, but realizes it is actually a game. The elders pretend to be foxes and the kits pretend to defeat them. Yellowkit, clinging onto Silverflame, asks them if they give in and would not eat anymore cats. Silverflame promises and Yellowkit bounces off of her. She tells Yellowkit that she had fought well, and that she was sure Yellowkit would become one of the best ShadowClan warriors. Yellowkit, filled with pride, thinks that all the foxes should watch out for her. Characters Major *Raggedpaw *Scorchpaw }} Minor *Nutkit *Brightflower *Brackenfoot *Cedarstar *Toadskip *Crowtail *Archeye *Silverflame *Littlebird }} Mentioned *Poolcloud *Ashpaw *Frogpaw *Newtpaw *Hollyflower *Featherstorm *Mousewing *Nettlespot *Deerleap *Mudclaw *Lizardstripe }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Gelbzahns Geheimnis/Kapitel 2 Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc